


Her Only Hope

by AlexOdair



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOdair/pseuds/AlexOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know the definition of pain. I lived with it for almost a year. So when I heard that his imprint left him, I know I had to save him from that agony. When someone you love rips out your heart and it’s the person you love more than anything it makes you numb to everything, cold to the people that want to help you, but more importantly it makes you feel worthless. All I wanted was to save him, not fall in love with him, but he made me. He did what Jacob tried so hard to do. He made me forget Edward. It’s just too bad that he doesn’t feel the same. His imprint would come back eventually and Edward ……Well he never let me go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'm Alex. I'm new here but I also Write on Fanfiction.net. I hope you like my story. Please leave a review to let me know.

I needed to Push and see Billy. Ever since Jacob’s run away Billy’s been on his own of course he had the pack but they had enough to deal with. There was only some much they can do expects now that Emily’s pregnant. There was only two very annoying problems stopping me from going and their names are Alice and Edward. Every time I tried to talk to him about it he would say no and Alice would agree with him. When I tried to sneak to La Push Alice would see me (no matter how hard I tried not to think about it) and tell Edward. No matter what I did I couldn’t get passed them and it angered me to no end. It was times like this being human really sucked. What was a weak fragile human to do when the only person on your side is married to a vain snob who doesn’t like you? The only way I could make them suffer was not letting Alice play Bella Barbie and not letting **_Edward_** in my room. Every night before I went to bed I would close and lock my window and whenever they would try to invite me over I would refuse to come over. Which is driving them both crazy?

 Alice wanted me to break in a pair of high shoes for my wedding but I wouldn’t come over and I would leave when I knew she was coming over. Needless to say they were not very happy with me but on the bright side my dad’s happy. He could sense I was mad at Edward and he loved every second of it. He would walk around with the biggest smile on his face and when Edward came over to see me his smile only got bigger. One night I overheard Charlie talking to Billy about how Edward and I were fighting. He sounds it like a preacher telling his congregation that he saw the face of the lord. I know I should have ran out of the kitchen told him that he shouldn’t be happy that Edward and I were having problems and that we were getting married whether he liked it or not but I didn’t. Why I didn’t do it, I don’t know. My thought was interrupted by my cell phone. I looked at the caller I.D well I prayed it was Edward. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Seth’s name. “Hi Seth”. “Hi Bella “he said sadly. “Seth is something wrong”? “You sound off.” It broke my heart when Seth was sad. “Don’t tell me that Quil and Paul are making fun of you again”? Oh, they are so going to get it.” I thought. “I’m going to get my crow bar.” “WAIT BELLA “Seth yelled”!

“They didn’t do anything this time”. “Then what’s wrong with you”? “It’s about the invitation you sent Jacob.” “What”? I said completely taken back by what he said. “I’m sorry Bella. I know you didn’t send it but Sam made me ask so Leah would shut up about it”. “Jacob… got an invitation to my… wedding” I whispered. “Yeah, Leah won’t stop talking about it. She keeps going on and on about but I know you didn’t do it because you’re Bella.” He said the last part happily. “Thanks Seth. “You’re the best.” “Yeah, I know. Now only the rest of the pack was as smart as you.” He mumbled.” Now back to the matter at hand if you didn’t send the invitation to Jacob who did?” It was the obvious but painful answer. “Edward.” I whispered. He had the most to gain and he made it clear that he didn’t want me around the pack. Doubt started to creep its way into my mind, which scared me because I’ve never doubted my love for Edward. Memories of the times I cried my eyes out while Edward held me flashed before my eyes. I blamed myself for Jacob leaving but Edward would whisper in my ear so sweetly that it wasn’t my fault and he was right. It was his fault Jacob left. “Hey don’t be sad Bella I'm sure he had a good reason.” Seth said trying to cheer me up. “I doubt it.” I said. “Maybe you two need some space for him.” **G** ** _reat idea Seth for I live in Edward is a vampire if he wants to see he can and he would never agree to that.”_**

“Then come to La Push we all miss you.” ** _Yeah right_** I thought. Leah’s made it clear that I that she didn’t want me in La Push or around her brother. I'm positive that if she found out Seth was talking to me she would freak out. I would love see to Seth but Edward won’t let me come. “No offense Bella, but Edward sounds controlling.” “He…” I wanted it defend Edward but Seth was right. I love him Seth. I don’t know what to do any more I whispered. “Just come La Push Bella it’s the only place Edward can’t come and get you”. “You’ll be safe to think without any interruptions.” “I don’t know Seth”. “Please Bella I really miss you he said sadly”. It’s impossible to tell Seth no because you know you were going to break his heart. “Okay” I said reluctantly. “Yes” he yelled. “But I have to go talk to the Cullen’s first”. “Promise you won’t let them talk me out of coming”. “I promise Seth”.

“I now it’s going to hurt. But you’re right I need space to think”. “What Edward was wrong and what kind of friend would I be if I let him hurt the people I love”. “Do you want me to go with you”? “No I have to do this alone”. “I need to be strong for once. Just do me favor could you ask Billy if its okay if stay with him for a few days”. “Sure Billy’s going to ecstatic when I ask him but what about Charlie.” “Charlie’s going to be jumping with joy”. “Wow he really does like Edward”. “He still calls him Edwin” I admitted sadly. “Well I have to go Bella I got to go”. “Yeah I’ll see you later”. “Bye Bella”. I hung up and throw my phone on the bed. I can believe he would do this. “Yes you do a little voice in the back of my head said. You know the moment Seth said the invitation that it was him. You couldn’t even defend him. I looked down at my engagement ring and slowly toke it off. It felt so good to have it off. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. It pathetic how you let him rule your life. Those were the last words Paul Lahote said after I chose Edward and he was right. I am pathetic but I don’t want to be. Then grow a backbone Swan. That what he would say and that exactly what I going to do. So I grab my duffle bag and pack everything I'm going to need. I pick up my ring that at some point I sat down on my bed and stuff it into my back pocket and went down stairs to tell Charlie that I'm staying with Billy go to La.


	2. The Cullens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thank you for reading my story. I will not be updating every day. i have about ten chapters already typed up after i posted those the updates will slow down. Sorry if there any grammar or spelling errors. With that said enjoy and please review and tell me what you think.

After talking to Charlie and making sure I didn’t forget anything. I was almost to the Cullen’s house. Billy called and said he would be happy to have me over. Even Emily called me, invited me and Billy over for dinner. When I told Charlie I was going to stay with Billy he jumped up and said yes.

**FLASHBACK Hey Dad I said as I carefully walked down the stairs. In the living room he called out. I walked into the living room and he was sitting on the couch watch ESPN again. Can I talk to you for a minute? Sure Bells he said as he turned off the T.V. I was wonder if you would be okay with me staying with Billy for a few days. “YES” he jumped up and yelled. “Stay as long as you want.” “Thanks dad but Billy hasn’t called me back yet.” Oh …. Well does Edwin know about this? Edward and no he doesn’t. So are you going to tell me what’s wrong he asked? He…. Sent Jacob an invitation to our wedding. I know it might sound silly but I know he did it for all the wrong reasons and he didn’t tell me either. Well you do whatever you think is best he said proudly. Now go get packed because you know Billy’s going to say yes.**

**END of Flashback**

Now all I have to do is confront Edward. When I pulled up to the Cullen’s house Edward is already waiting for me. He sped over and opened the door for me. Hello love he said with no emotion. Hi I whispered back. I could look at him. Don’t break your promise to Seth I said to myself. You’re not pathetic your strong. He pulled me out of the car when he saw I wouldn’t move. Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into the house. When we walked into the living room everyone was there. Sitting on the couch and waiting for us. “Hi Bella” Emmett said getting up to greet me. He pulls me out of Edwards’s arms and hugs me. “Hi Emmett I say”. “Are you okay you” he asked as he walked me too the couch. You look paler then usually. “I’m fine Emmett”. I sit down on the couch next to him figuring there was no point in going to Edwards when they’ll hear us anyway. I still couldn’t look at him. I wanted so badly for this to be a dream.

“I already know what you’re going to say Bella”. “How could you “I say anyway. “Why would you do that Edward”? “Bella I was doing”. “You were what” Edward I interrupted him. “You were what figuring the best way to keep me away from Jacob was to run him out of town”. “Before you jump to concussions will you please let me explain”? I nodded slightly. “I was giving him a finale goodbye”. “After our honeymoon you would be changed and I know you wouldn’t want your last memory of Jacob to be of you breaking his heart”. What a perfect lie I thought. There were no holes in it but for some reason I know it was a lie. “Then why didn’t you tell me” I said. “Why let me cry on your chest every night about how it was my fault he left”? His face was still hard with no emotion. “I didn’t think he would run away and I panicked when I found out”. “If that’s true” why are you keeping me from going to La Push”?

“I just don’t want you around those wolves” he growled. “What wrong with the pack” I asked. “They are dangerous Bella”. “His right Bella” Alice said. I glared at both of them. “How can you say that”? “The pack was the only thing keeping Victoria form killing me when you left me” I yelled. “Don’t try to make they sound like saints” Edward yelled. “Because I remember you tell me about how Paul lost control and almost killed you”. My heart skipped a beat like it always did when Paul was mentioned. “You don’t know anything about them and you know that was my fault” I said as I stood up. I hit him remember. “Bella love” said trying to pull me into his arms but pulled away. “No Edward the only reason I’m here is to tell you I need time to think and I can’t do that in Forks”. “I understand you want time and I can give that to you” he said. I was shocked he was letting me go without a fight. “I will buy you a ticket to Florida so you can visit your mother”.

I sighed sadly that explains it. “He was only going to let me go on his terms. I'm not going that far Edward”. “Okay then um… theirs a nice Bed and Breakfast in Port Angeles”. Or I just go to La Push and stay with Billy”. Edwards’s eyes went black with rage. “You… want to stay with… Billy” he said calmly but you could hear the angrier.” Yes” I whispered. “No” he said. “You are not going to stay with those mongrels”. At this point I would usually back down but I’m not going to this time. I promised myself and Seth that I wouldn’t back down. “I don’t need your permission” I yelled as I got up. I need to be away from you”. “With every word I said Edwards eyes got blacker. “Bella they are dangerous” he said emphasizing the word dangerous. “And I don’t want you around them” he yelled back. I need to get out of here I thought. “It’s too late I’m already going” I say as calmly as possible. He glared at me and I shuddered. I’ve never seen Edward this mad before and what little instincts I had was telling me to leave. “Edward” I said softly. “I need time away and I don’t want to have to go all the way to Florida or Port Angeles to get it”. I reach out and touch his cheek. “When you change me I will have to say good bye to my Father, Mother, Jacob, and Seth”. “I need to go” I say.

I let go of his cheek and walk pass him. His letting me go I thought happily. Maybe we can… but before I could finish my thought Edward grabbed my left arm. I turned to face. “Edward let me go” pleaded it. “Not until you listen to me” he said as his grip on my arm got tighter. I winced and tried to pull away with no luck. “Edward you’re hurting me” I with panic in my voice. I tried to pull away again but his grip got even tighter. “Edward you’re hurting me” I say again through my teeth. “Let go of her Edward” Emmett roared but Edward ignored him. “Did you really think I was going to let you go”? Tears were falling down my face but just because Edward was hurting me. All I was to him was a pet… no a doll he could control. “You will not be going to La Push.” Will someone get him off of me” I sobbed. I looked at Emmett for help but all the Cullen’s except for Carlisle were holding him back. “LET ME GO HE YELLED.” I’M GOING TO KILL HIM”.

“Emmett you need to calm down” Jasper said. “Edward you have to let her go” Carlisle said. “You want me let you go Bella” Edward said with a calm but dangerous voice. “Emmett please get him off me” I said. “Edward” Carlisle tried again. “You are going to break her arm” but he ignored him. “I’m going to ask you one more time” he said with a growl. Do you want me to let your arm go he said as he squeezing my arm a little tighter? “Yes I said through my teeth. “Then say you won’t go to La Push”. “Emmett” I tried again”. “Say it” he yelled. “Okay I sobbed. “I won’t go just let me go”. “Good girl” he said as he released my arm. I fall to my knees in pain as the blood rushed back into my arm. Carlisle grabbed my arm and cheeked it. He moved it around and I winced.” I’m sorry I just want to make sure it’s not broken”. He moved my arm around some more and I try not to complain. “Nothing’s broken it’s just going to be a very bad bruise.

“It’s not just a bruise” Emmett yelled.” Emmett calm down”. I just sat there not saying anything. I was too shocked to speak. “What wrong with you” Jasper said to Edward. My phone started to ring but I couldn’t move. Carlisle reached into my pocket and pulled it out. “It’s Billy” he said. Edward toke the phone from Carlisle and answer. “What do you want”? “Well Bella decided to stay with us instead”. So much for Florida or Port Angeles I thought. “May I remind you Bella is eighteen” he said. “Bella” Emmett said shaking me genteelly. “I think she needs some air”. He picked he picked me up bride style. I cradle my arm to my cheat. “I’ll get the door for you” Jasper said. As they start to walk I could still hear Edward yelling at Billy. I started to sob. “Shh Bella it will be okay” Emmett said. When we got to the car I could hear Jasper and Emmett talking but I couldn’t make out what they were saying. He put me into the passenger sit of the car and closes the door. “You know what to do” Emmett said as he sat down in the drivers sit. “Where are we going” I whispered. “To La Push” he said.


	3. Brotherly Advise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does my story suck that badly that no one wants to comment, subscribe , or kudos

The farther way we got from the Cullen’s the better I felt. The fog from my brain cleared but I was still so confused. I couldn’t understand how Edward could hurt me. Alice she didn’t even say anything. I felt like something was dying inside me. Maybe going to La Push wasn’t the best idea. Maybe Alice sees something bad happening to me. “How’s your arm” Emmett said. “Its fine” I lied. “You’re a really bad liar.”

Jerk I thought. “Here he said gently take my left arm and sitting it on my lap and gently placing his hand on top of my arm. ‘For once my freezing body temperature is coming in handy” he smugly. “Wow you’re so amazing” I said with sarcasm. “You could make superman cry with envy.” “About time you noticed.” “I bet you regret not being born 50 year ago.” “Don’t make me throw up.” “I have a very sensitive stomach I said. He looked at me raising his brow and giving me a sexy smile. “Keep telling yourself that’s but I know the truth he said wiggling his eyes brows. “You want my sexy body.” “In your dreams” I said as I laughed. I felt a wave of sadness hit me and our moment of happiness disappeared. “It’s not going to get better is it I asked sadly.

“No” Emmett answered honestly. My eyes burned with unshed tears but I wouldn’t let myself cry. “Would you like some advice Bella.” I nodded my head yes. “It’s not going to change once you’re a vampire”. “I know that’s what you are hoping for but he will never treat you like an equal” said seriously. “You need to take this time to really think about your future because once you become a vampire there’s no going back.” Every word he said stroked my heart painfully because I know he was right. “But what am I supposed to do Emmett” I said fighting back tears. “I already tried to live without him and it almost killed us.” “And the Volturi” I said. They’ll kill us if he doesn’t change me.” “SCREW THE VOLTURI” Emmett growled. “They break their own rules all the time.” “What do you mean” I asked. “I mean you’re not the first human to date a vampire. “Aro had so many human girlfriends I lost count.” Their monsters I thought.

How many people did they kill for breaking their law just to break themselves? “There’s a reason why the Volturi don’t bother us” he said. “We are the only coven besides theirs that knows.” “So don’t worry about them.” “Why did Edward do this” I asked. “Why did he send Jacob that invitation and… why did he hurt me” said falling apart at the last part. I cried almost as hard as the night I told Jacob good bye. Emmett let me cry in peace which I was grateful for. If he was anyone else, they would had told me Edward wasn’t worth my tears and even though that not a bad thing but Emmett knew that wouldn’t help me. Edward and I love was once pure but somewhere we made a wrong turn and our love turned ugly. I started to notice something was different after we come back from Italy but of course I ignored it. “This is as far as I can take you” Emmett said snapping my thoughts. “Here take my cell phone. I toke his phone and put in my jeans pocket. He reached wiped my tears away with his cold hand which reminded me of Edwards. “It will be okay Bella he said softly. “You just need some time to think about what you really want.” “I hope your right. “Of course I am” he said giving me a cocky smile. He got out of the car and I climbed over to the driver’s side.

“This may surprise you but I kind of miss your old truck.” “I miss it too I smiled. He kissed my forehead and closed the door. “Make sure you call me when you get there.” “Okay I whispered. I was ready to say goodbye but I didn’t know what to say. What do you say to a person that went against his brother for you? “You need to go Bella.” “He could by on his way to stop right now.” “Good bye Emmett I said sadly. “Good bye Bella” Emmett said giving me a tiny smile. I drove away slowly still not ready to leave but he was right. I could let Edward stop me this time. I don’t know why but it felt like I was never going to see him again. I looked into my rearview mirror to wave good bye one more time just in case it really was the last time I would see him. He waved back and disappeared. With ever mile I put between Edward and me the freer I felt. Emmett was right I do need what I really want.


	4. Billy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but it not like anyone really like my story any way

I knocked on Billy’s door after I gave myself a fifteen-minute pep talk. I want to run back to my car and hide in my room for the rest of my life. For the life of me I couldn’t figure out why Billy agreed to let me stay. After all it is my fault Jacob’s is gone. “The doors unlocked” Billy yelled. I walked inside and closed the door be hide me. “I’m in the kitchen.” I walked to the kitchen slowly to see Billy sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

He looked up when he heard me enter the room and smiled at me. “Hello Bella I was wondering how long it was going to take to come inside.” “You… knew I was out there whole time” I said shocked. “Yes” he chuckled. I walked to the table and sat down. Billy went back to reading his paper and I just there staring at him. I didn’t know what to say to him. I was hoping he was going to say something but he didn’t. Looks like I'm going to have to be the one to start the conversation. “Billy” I said softly. “Yes” he said without looking away from his paper. “I'm sorry … I'm so sorry Billy.”

“You don’t need to apologize he said without looking at me.” “Yes there is” I said. “Because of me Jacobs gone.” He finally looked at me. “Bella you didn’t send the invitation and you didn’t know that Edward was going you send it” he said with convection. “But Billy it’s my fault.” “Will you stop with the buts.” “Bella try and understand even if you would have choose my son sooner or later he would have imprinted.” “At least with the pack mind I know his okay.” “Know don’t think I approve of Edward because I don’t and never will.” I shudder at the look on his face. “I know the moment Jacob phased the future you too had was gone.” “You did too that why you fought him so hard but he would give up and that not your fault.” “Now this conversation is over and we better not have it again.” “Now get your bag and your staying in Rachel’s and Rebecca’s old room.” Thanks Billy” l said smiling. I got up and walked to the car. I was grabbing my bag out of the car when I heard a phone ring. I looked around until found it under the front seat. Just as I picked it up it stopped ringing. It was one of those new iPhone.

It started ringing again. The caller ID said unknown number but I picked it up anyway. “Hello” I said. “Hello Bella” said a creepy voice. “Who is this?” “I’m hurt that you don’t remember me Tinkerbella.” Wait a minute I thought. There is only one person who calls me by that name. “Emmett you jerk” I yelled. I could hear him and Jasper laughing on the other end. “That’s was not funny.” That made them laugh even harder. I waited for them to stop laughing. After a few minute their laughs died down. “Are you two done” I asked. “Yeah we’re done” Emmett said. It was that funny I thought.

“So how much trouble are you two in for breaking me out.” “Well it depends on your definition of trouble.” “That bad” I said. “Yup” Emmett said popping the p. “Carlisle and Esme think we should let you and Edward talk, Alice won’t talk to either us, Rosalie could care less all thou she is mad at me for butt in, and Edward ….. You don’t even want to know how many ti mes he tried to kill us. I’m so sorry I started to say but it did sound right. How do thank of apologize to two people who went against their own family for you. “I… I don’t know what to say.” “There’s nothing to say we knew what we were getting ourselves into.” “Emmett his back” I heard Jasper say. “Oh Crap” Emmett yelled. Bella I have to go now. “Oh no you don’t “I heard Edward yell. Jasper get off of me.”

“Bella you come home right now.” Bye Bella and don’t worry about us” Emmett said. Before I could say goodbye the line when it dead. Don’t worry about them I repeated over and over in my head until it worked. I grabbed my bag and walked inside. I walk to the back of the house and stopped at Jacobs’s room. I reached out and touched the door knob. I want to open it but I couldn’t. What was the point I said to myself. His gone I sighed. I let go of the knob and walked to the twin’s old room. I sat my bag on the bed and started unpacking. After a few minutes I was finished Billy called me. Yes I said as I opened the door. Don’t forget that Emily invited us for dinner tonight he yelled from the kitchen. I didn’t I yelled back. I closed the door and smiled. Everything was going to be okay. For the first time in my life I like I belonged.


	5. The Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to you who Kudos my story. I want to give a very special to Lex for comment on my story. Thank so much Lex I really appreciate it. I'm really glad you like my story. This chapter is short but here you go.

As time passed by I went from excited, to nervous, to scared, and back to excite again. I looked at the clock it was 6:50 pm. Sam would be here to pick us up in ten minutes and I was freaking out. I’ve been keeping myself busy all day from cleaning the house, to making a batch of cookies for Seth, to making a cake for Emily. I took a shower hoping that would calm my nerves but it didn’t work. Here I was now full dressed walking up and down the living having a panic attack. “Bella, will you stop it already you’re going to burn a hole through my floor.”

“I'm sorry Billy I said.” “Will you please sit down you have been here since 9 o’clock and you haven’t rested since you got here.” Before I could answer we heard someone pull into the driveway. “I’ll go get the desserts.” I said as I walked to the kitchen. By the time I got out there Sam had Billy and his wheelchair in the car. “Hey Bella” Sam said. “How are you doing?” “I'm fine how are you doing?” I asked him.

“I'm good.” he said smiling “Here let me take those for you.” He reached out to take it but I pulled it back. “You’re not going to eat it are you?” I asked because I made this cake for Emily.” “It did cross my mind but I won’t. I promise” he said. Sam opened the door for me and I got in. before he could close the door I stopped him. “Uh Sam… are you sure the Pack is okay with me coming.”

“Let’s just put it this way, Seth and Emily aren’t the only ones happy you’re coming.” I smiled and he closed the door. After that we drove in silence. I hope Leah’s not there I thought. She had every right to be mad at Sam, Emily, and the council but she loved making everyone miserable. That’s why no one wanted her around. Not because she was a girl but if you listen to Leah that was the reason.

“We’re here.” Sam said interrupting my thoughts. “They’re here!” I heard someone yell as I got out of the truck. “Who was that?” I asked Sam. Before he could answer someone picked me up from be hide and spun me around “I told them you would come.” I couldn’t help but giggle. “Seth put her down!”” Emily yelled. Seth put me down and Emily greeted me with a gentle hug. “Look at you, you’re glowing” I said.

“Thank you.” She said rubbing her belly. “I’m so glad Seth convinced you too come.” “Me to” I said. Seth said pulling me into a bear hug. “I missed you too.” “You have a horrible way of showing it.” he said with a little sadness in his voice. “I know I should have come sooner but if you put me down I have a surprise for you” I said. “Really” Seth said. Yes you go inside and I’ll be there in a minute.

Seth walked inside with Billy and Sam. When they were out of sight I got the cookies out of the car. Emily laughed when she saw what I had. “Don’t say a word I already know what you’re going to say.” “I just can’t help it, his so sweet” I said.

Emily gave me a guilty smile. “Don’t feel too guilty I do the same thing” she said. “Sometimes I do extra things for him that I wouldn’t do for the rest of the pack.” We both laughed and walked inside. We walked into the kitchen where Seth was waiting for us. He was standing there with his eyes closed. “Okay Seth, you can open your eyes now” I said. He opened his eyes and his whole face lit up.

“You remembered thank you so much” he said as he took the cookies from me. “I’m really happy you decided to stay here, Bella.” I smiled. Being here felt right and I haven’t felt that way since I said yes to Edward. Something great was going to happen. I could feel if in every fiber of my being.


	6. Paul's imprint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but this chapter is short too.

I was sitting in Emily’s living room after dinner talking to Seth, Quil, and Embry. I thought for sure everyone was going to treat me differently but they didn’t. Embry and Quil greeted me the same. Embry gave me a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek, while Quil gave me a bear hug and spun me around. Jared and Kim were very nice to me but they were too wrapped up in each other to pay anyone any mind. Leah ignored me, thank God, and the two new pack members Collin and Brady treated me nicely too. Every few minutes my eyes would look at the door.

One person was missing from the pack and that person was Paul. Out of the whole pack, Paul fascinated me the most. He was wild and confident. Paul couldn’t control his temper but maybe that made him more in tune with his wolf. “Where’s Paul?” I asked. The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Two simple words made the once loud room grow quiet. “What’s wrong?” I asked. “I thought imprinting was a good thing.” Leah scoffed. I ignored her and waited for someone to answer. “Paul imprinted on Rachel.” Seth said. “Jacobs’s older sister.”

 _That’s not good_ I thought. Rachel hated being here and it only got worse after her mom died. When we were little she told me that she was a city girl stuck in small town. It was hard for me to believe that Paul imprinted on her. I couldn’t picture someone taming Him. Even Sam had a hard time controlling him sometimes. “Paul wasn’t happy when it happened.” Seth said. “Wasn’t happy? That’s an understatement.” Leah said. “He threw a tantrum and ran a way for two weeks. Now he’s at his house sniveling over a girl he didn’t even want. Serves him right.” she grumbled. “That’s enough Leah” Seth said. “Whatever I’m leaving.” she said as she said headed for the door. No one spoke until they heard the door slam. “Why didn’t she accept the imprint?” I asked.

“She did for a while.” Embry said. “Her leaving came out of nowhere. They would come to bonfires laughing and joking around. Since she left Paul, doesn’t come to pack meetings or bonfires unless Sam alpha orders him to.” Jared said. “He just sits there for fifteen minutes then leaves. _That’s how I was when Edward left me. Not living just existing_ I thought. It’s a horrible way to live. If it wasn’t for Jacob I don’t know what would’ve happened to me. I know what I had to do. I had to help Paul. It’s the least I could do after all the times I put him and the pack in danger.

I got this funny feeling in my stomach telling that repaying him wasn’t the only reason I was going to risk getting my head chewed off but I pushed it down and tried to change the topic.   


	7. Unwanted Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. This one is slightly longer then the last one

As I knocked on Paul’s door with a pot of stew I felt like my heart was going to explode. “Paul… are you… in their” I stuttered. I knocked again but I was convinced that he was in home. I turned the door knob and it opened. I walked inside. Paul’s house was small but big enough for two people to live here. At the end of the hallway were three rooms, to my left was the living room and to my right was the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and sat the pot on the counter. There was a notepad and a pen sitting on the counter. I decided that I should leave him a note.

I made some stew thought you like some BELLA. I scratched out my name and put Emily’s instead. You’re a coward I thought. I wanted to stay and look around but it was bad enough I was in his house without his permission. I sat it the note next to the pot. I wish he was here. I really wanted to see him. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE SWAN?” I spun a around with my hand touching my heart.

He looked same but yet different. He was still tall and muscular. He was still unbelievably handsome. I could see why girls found him so attractive. When he smiled at you it made you just want to melt like ice cream on a hot summer’s day but when he was glaring at you like he is at me right now it made you wish you could just disappear. I didn’t realize I stopped breathing for a second so I took a deep breath. “You… scared me” I said still out of breath. “That’s what happens when you break into other people’s houses” he yelled. “I didn’t break in your door was unlocked. “I am not in the mind so just answer my question.” “I made some stew for Billy and I thought you might like some I whispered.” What’s wrong with me I thought? My heart was still racing. “I should go Billy’s waiting for me I said as I was heading for the exit. He moved to stand in my way. “I’m surprised to see you Swan.” “I thought for sure your leech would have stopped you from coming” he said like he was indifferent.

“Edward tried but I promised Seth” I said emphasizing Edward name. “I know the kid wouldn’t shut up about you when I had to patrol with him.” The last time I was this close to Paul was when I slapped him. I wanted to say something but the words were stuck in my throat. We just stared at each other for a few minutes. “So why are you really here Swan” he said breaking the silence. “Did Emily send you.” “No I came because I wanted to” I whispered. “Why he asked. “I just wanted to help you.” “When Edward left me I felt the same way.” “Don’t he said as he slowly backed away from me. “Don’t you dare compare my felling for my imprint to your sick obsession with that leech” he said. “Obsession” I thought. “His not my obsession Edward is my future husband” I yelled.

“And I love him.” “Love” he laughed. “You don’t know the first thing about it Swan” he said as he glared at me. “You don’t the first thing about me Paul.” “Don’t flatterer yourself” he said with discuss. “You’re so easy to figure out to the point where it’s sad.” My heart was still racing and I wish it was because I was mad. Paul had this way of making me doubt myself. “Do you always have to be a jerk” I yelled. “All I wanted to do was bring you something to eat and cheer you up a little.” “Ahh how sweet of you Swan but I don’t feel like being cheered up so GET THE HELL OUT.” I'm such an idiot I thought me help Paul Lahote what a joke.

“Fine I said as I stormed out of the kitchen. I was about to open the front door when Paul grabbed my bruised. I yelled in pain as I turned around. “Don’t touch me” I said as I back into the front door. I cradled my arm to my chest hoping he wouldn’t pay me any minded. Paul gently took my arm and unbuttons the sleeve of my shirt. He rolled up the sleeve until he saw the bruise. He gasped. I slowly looked up at him. His eyes showed so much emotion. He reached out and cupped my face. His warm calloused hands were rough but his touch was so gently.

I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy his touch. It was so different from Edwards. Edward hands were cold, smooth and as hard as garnet and Paul were… I don’t know how to explain it. His were the hands of a man rough and strong but gently when he wanted to be. “I’m so sorry Bella” he said. “I didn’t mean to grab you so hard… I thought was… I don’t know what I thought” he said. “Paul this isn’t your fault it’s Edwards” I said before I realized I was talking. Paul started to shake and backed away from me again. “You need to leave now Bella” he growled out. “Paul” I said as I reached out for him.

 “Leave” he yelled in a nonhuman voice. I opened the door and ran to my car to my surprise with falling. As I pulled out of his driveway I could hear glass breaking in the house. I didn’t stop driving until I got to Billy’s house. I ran inside and almost fell over Billy. “Bella are you alright” he asked. I was breathing so hard I couldn’t answer. “I fine” I said after a few minutes. “Are you sure.” I nodded my head. “I’m going to take a shower” I said as I walked to the bath room. When I got into the bathroom I took off my cloths and got into the shower. I set the water to warm and sat down I didn’t know what surprised me more. Him caring when he thought he hurt me or when he got mad when he found out Edward did it. All I know was I could not give up on Paul.


	8. Just Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone this is really short.

It’s been two weeks since I’ve seen Paul and even longer since I’ve left Edward. Everything was going great. Billy and I were getting along really well. He always tells me how he wants to cry at the thought of me going back to Forks. Seth comes over every day usually just before breakfast. Even though I was putting on a brave face and I am a lot happier than I was before, I still could forget Paul.

Every time I closed my eyes or had a moment alone I thought about him. The intense sorrow in his eyes haunted me every night. I wanted so badly to go to him and take his pain away but fear kept me away. “Bella… Bella! Snap out of it!” I heard someone yell. “What?” I said jumping out of my seat slightly. “Are you alright, Bella?” Seth asked. Seth and Billy looked at me with worried faces. “I’m fine.” I lied, “Please finish what you were saying.” They both looked at me with doubt. I smiled at them to reassure them that I was fine. They both decided to ignore their doubts and I was grateful for that. “I was just saying that Paul is in serious trouble.” Seth said. “Trouble?” I said nearly falling out of my chair. “What… did he … do” I stuttered nervously.

Seth looked at Billy like he was asking for permission. Billy nodded. I had a feeling that whatever happened had something to do with me. My mind started racing. Did Paul tell the pack what Edward did to me? Did they freak out? He finally got the excuse he needed to attack the Cullen’s and I gave it to him. “Well…” Seth said looking everywhere but at me, “Paul went to the Cullen’s house and attacked Edward.” Seth said so quickly that I almost didn’t understand him.” “What?” I yelled. “Did he kill Edward? Oh my God! Did Edward kill him?” “Bella breath.” Billy said.

“No one got hurt.” “That’s not true.” Seth said. “Paul did manage to pull off one of his arms. “Shut up Seth” Billy yelled. My head started to spin. “I think I need to lie down.” I said. “Are you sick?” Billy asked. “No… I’m just dizzy.” “Seth, help her to her room and make sure she doesn’t hurt herself.” Billy said. “Thanks for being honest with me Seth.” I said gratefully. “All the thanks I need from you is for you to be okay because if you’re not… Billy’s going to kill me.” “I’m sorry.” I chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. That’s just what happens when you forget to breathe.” He said. “I’d better get going I have to patrol.” Seth said as he walked out. Before he closed the door I stopped him. “Seth, why did Paul hurt Edward?” I asked. “We don’t know.

Paul won’t tell us but don’t worry about that.” He replied. “Just concentrate on getting better.” he said as he smiled brightly. We both said goodbye. When he was gone I thought about a lot questions I still needed to know so I decided to call Jasper. I pulled Emmett’s cell out of my side table drawer and dialed Jasper’s name. He answered after the first ring. “Is everyone okay?” I asked not bothering to say hello.

“I’m fine, Bella.’ “Edward.” I whispered. “Yes, Bella, it’s me.” he said. I hadn’t spoken to him since the day I left Forks. Hearing his voice after so long made me want to run back to him. “Where’s Jasper?” I asked softly. “He and the rest of my family went to talk to the pack.” Edward replied. “Carlisle thought it would be better if I stayed behind” he said. “How’s your arm?” I asked. “Its fine but I’m grateful to him. His outburst only proved my point more.” he said. I knew where this was going. “Edward don’t-” “No, Bella.” He interrupted. “They can’t control themselves.

How am I supposed to be comfortable with you staying with them?” “I’m not staying with the pack I’m staying with Billy.” I said. “You know what I mean.” he said raising his voice. There was no point in arguing with him so I hung up. It just doesn’t make sense. Nothing makes sense anymore. Why would Paul go to the Cullen’s? The more I tried to figure it out the more confused I got. There was only one person who could answer my questions and that was Paul. I rolled over in my bed and drifted off to sleep.


	9. You're not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.

Here I was again knocking on Paul’s door but of course, he wouldn’t answer. “Paul!” I yelled. “I know you’re in there so let me in.” When a minute passed by and he still didn’t answer the door I grew very annoyed. “So you think you can just ignore me?” I yelled. “Well I’m not leaving until I get an explanation.” I’m going to help him whether he likes it or not I thought. “I’m not leaving” I said as I continued knocking. “So let me in.” still he wouldn’t answer. I balled up my fists and started pounding on his door. “Paul we are going to talk and I don’t care if you don’t want to. I will stand out here all day if I have too. “Will you go away or are you just too stupid to tell that I don’t want to talk to you?” Paul yelled.” I jumped back.

“You’re the one who’s stupid if you think I care about what you want.” “Go away or I’ll call your father and tell him you’re disturbing the peace.” “Don’t believe me Paul?” “Fine, if you want my neighbor’s to think your insane go right ahead.” he said. I looked around and saw nothing. Paul’s cabin styled house was surrounded by the woods. “You don’t have neighbors.” I said smugly.

“Crap.” I heard him mutered. “You know what? I don’t care what you do. I’m going to take a shower to drown out your annoying voice.” I could hear him stomping away from the door and the bathroom door slam. “Get back over here Paul!” I said beginning to pound on the door again. “Paul! Let me in you Jerk! You can’t stay in the shower and ignore me forever.” I said hitting the door harder. “Sooner or later you will have to come out and when you do I’ll still be here. I am not leaving. Do you hear me? I will no-”. Before I could finish my sentence the door flung open and I was greeted by a very pissed off Paul. “What the hell do you want?” he growled out. I took two steps back but Paul only followed me. “I asked a question Swan.” I had a whole list of things I wanted to ask him but my brain wouldn’t work. All the words I wanted to say decided to take an extended vacation.

“What? You finally have my attention and now you forgot how to use that big mouth of yours. As you can see I couldn’t drown you out in the shower thanks to my wolf hearing.” The word “shower” triggered something in my brain something in my brain to tell my eyes to look down. My eyes worked their way down Paul’s perfect body, stopping here and there to admire something until my eyes fell on his towel.

My eyes snapped back up to see his evil grin. “Don’t tell me your leech still doesn’t know what to do with a woman.” he said trying to get under my skin. He leaned in only leaving a few inches between us. “If you were mine I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you.” His voice got deeper and mocking. I was suddenly very uncomfortable. I wanted to say something sarcastic but my brain was still drawing a blank.

“You okay Swan?” He chuckles. I wanted to slap that smug smile off his face but I didn’t think I could get away with it a second time. “Stop making fun of me you jerk.” I growl. “What are you talking about?” He said innocently. “Don’t play stupid it doesn’t suit you.” I shot back. He turned around and walked back into his house as he laughed at me. Jerk I mumbled as I stormed into his house slamming the door behind me. “You know it’s rude to slam other people’s door, Swan!” He yelled from another room. I opened the door and slammed it again.

“You’re annoying” He said appearing behind me. “Will you stop sneaking up on me?” I grumble. “Only if you promise to stop breaking into my house.” He said as he dried his hair.” “You’re such a douche bag.” “And your point would be…” He said in an annoyed tone. “My point is you had no reason to attack Edward or to mock our relationship.” I yell. “Just like he had no reason to bruise your arm, Swan.” “That’s none of your-” “Tell me, Swan, how it started?” He interrupted me, “I bet he was real sweet, charming, at first and you two spent all your time together and then he left you but when he came back it was a fairy tale but while he was gone you made a friend. He didn’t like your friend and started to tell that it wasn’t safe to be around him but when you wouldn’t listen, Edward found other ways to keep you away from Jacob but when that doesn’t work he had to control when you saw him.” Paul spat angrily.

“That’s not what happened.” I said but he ignored me. “He always has to be in control doesn’t he, Bella? That’s why he sent Jacob that invitation so he could make sure no one was in his way.” “I don’t have to listen to this. I just wanted to help.” I said as I opened the door but Paul used his arm to close the door back. “Isolation is one of the first signs of abuse.” “Let me out Paul” I said. He was so close that I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. Sheer panic started to sink in and I felt like I was back in Forks with Edward’s hand around my arm. I felt just as helpless as I did then. “Please let me go.” Tears slowly started running down my cheeks. I tried to open the door again but Paul was too strong. “Your weak, Bella and I don’t want you around.

He whispered in my ear, “Everyone who loves you that isn’t a Cullen, you leave so why should I trust you when you’re going to leave as soon as you forgive him. Then you’ll disappear and leave me just like she did.” He growled. Hearing him say that made me want to cry harder. I shook my head. “Still lying to yourself.” He said and let go of the door, “Jacob used to tell me that you hated being told what to do but he was wrong, you just need the right last name.” “You don’t know me.” I managed to say clearly. “No, I don’t, but I know your type.” I opened the door and left.

Before I could even step off the porch he slammed the door behind me. “I am not in an abusive relationship.” I say but I don’t know if it’s for me or him, “I know you don’t like me but I think you want someone to understand you and sadly for you, it’s me.” I walked to my car and got in. I wiped my eyes. I really didn’t understand why I felt I had to be there for him when he obviously doesn’t want me around but I do. I drive away feeling lost but knowing I’ll be back tomorrow


	10. Emily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I think I might be losing my mind because I thought I posted this chapter already.

It’s been two weeks since I’ve talked to Paul after our argument. At first, I thought it was for the best. He clearly doesn’t want me around and I don’t need his crap about my relationship. So I avoided him like he was a plague but life had a different idea. Now that I didn’t want to see him I did…. EVERYWHERE. When I go to the store or when Seth drags me and Billy to Port Angeles for cheeseburgers and milkshakes- he’s always there. I mean come on, what happened to he “only leaves his house for patrol and pack meeting”? What, now that I don’t want to see him, he decides that he wants to be a social butterfly? That’s not even the worse part. The worst part is that he acts like I don’t exist and it pisses me off but I won’t let it show. Which just annoyed me more. Why should I care if Paul ignores me? Besides, I was supposed to be ignoring him too but every time he’d walk past me it kind of hurt. My “I don’t give a crap attitude” only lasted a week, then Emily told me told me she didn’t think he was eating regularly so started leave food in front of his house when I knew he wasn’t there. I still didn’t want him to know that I cared so I would leave a note with Emily’s name on it. No need to worry about leaving my scent because the rain washes it away I think as I pull into Sam and Emily’s driveway. I get out of the car of the car and walk to the door. Just before I knock on the glass sliding door, I see Sam. “Hi Bella,” he says with a slight smile. “Hey, Sam”. He moves to the side so I can come in. “Emily should be down in a minute.” I nod as I take off my jacket. “Thanks again for watching her for me,” he says. Now that Emily’s due date is about a month away everyone takes turns watching her. Sam didn't want to run the risk being alone when she goes into labor. Sam is really paranoid. “No need to thank me. Besides, I could use some girl time.” “Really Sam I don’t need a babysitter,” Emily says as she comes down the stairs. “I don’t like inconveniencing everyone- Oh hi Bella”. “Hi,” I say. Sam pulls Emily into his arms and kisses her quickly on the mouth. He lets her go and walks out before turning back and looking at me, “Bella, thanks for dropping off food for Paul every night.” My heart drops because here I was thinking I was being clever… “I really appreciate it and so does Paul but, of course, he will never admit it.” He says. I fight back lying because he looks so happy that I can’t. “You’re welcome,” I say hanging my head in an attempt to hide my blushing cheeks and he leaves. Emily starts laughing as she walks to the living room and I follow her. “You thought you were slick using my name but forgot about the pack mind.” “Dammit, I knew I forgot something,” I say, which only makes Emily laugh harder. I sit down on the couch next to her wait for her to stop laughing. “Sorry, Bella,” she says as she finally stops laughing. “Are you going to tell me why you put my name instead of yours?” “So, what do you want to do today?” I say ignoring her question. She rolls her eyes and sighs. “I don’t know maybe we could-” She trails off with a devilish smile on her face. I’m so screwed I think. “I want to go out for a drive” she says innocently. “Sure, we can drive to Joy’s store and pick up some ice cream.” “I was thinking more along the lines of lunch in Port Angeles,” she said like it was no big deal. “Maybe a little sh- are you crazy?” I say cutting her off. “We would never make it off the reservation and not to mention, Sam would be furious with us.” “Don’t be a such a chicken, Bella.” “No. not going to happen.” I say shaking my head. “Come on Bella, it would be so much fun outsmarting them.” “We could go have lunch at a restaurant with cloth napkins and go see a movie where thing don’t blow up with no overprotective wolves around.” She painted a wonderful picture and it is so tempting. I’m tired of action movies and as much as I love Seth he is really overprotective. If he even thought some guy was going to start flirting with me he’d glare at the guy until he left and when I walked he would hover to make sure I wouldn’t fall. Then again, that’s a good thing because I would definitely fall. “But Sam would be so mad.” I say weakly. “You know Paul’s the second fastest in the pack and since Leah’s off today, Sam would have to make Paul follow us. He would be so mad and you could get you revenge for him back for being a jerk to you.” And just like that, she’s convinced me to go. “Go get your jacket,” I say smugly. “Can we bring Kim?” she asks excitedly. “Why not.” I shrug. Emily left the room as fast as she could. “I’m probably going to die anyway,” I whispered. What did I get myself into? I thought.


	11. Port Angeles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. It seems every time I try to put myself on a schedule something happens. I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I'll try not to make you guys wait so long. This chapter gave me a hard time that's why it took me so long to update. Please Review and let me know what you think and thank my beta and sister and part-time gangsta and hustler and full-time, pimp Lil Dibble. I know it's weird but that's what she wanted to be called and she has issues. Kayne shrug.Thanks for reading.

Emily gave me directions to Kim house and I was having a slight panic attack. Emily on the other hand was so excited. That's the reason why I couldn't change my mind. Sam is not going to kill me I told myself over and over again. "Her house is the second one on the right." Emily texted Kim as I pulled into her drive way and waited for her to come out. Kim had a nice house. It was dark blue and kind of reminded me of my house. I turned around and saw the Clearwater house. On no I thought. "You didn't tell that Kim lived across the street for Leah" I said panicking.

"Will you relax? Sue went to work, Seth's patrolling with Sam and Leah never stays on the rez on her day off." Emily said. "Then why is she walking towards us?" I yelled. Emily turned around and turned pale. We looked at each other and started screaming. I started honking on my horn as Emily rolled down her window and we both began yelling for Kim. "Kim! Hurry up! She's coming!" We yelled. Kim came running out her house. I started the car and she flung herself into the backseat. I turned the car around and pulled out of the driveway. We looked around but we didn't see Leah.

"Why were you guys yelling you gave me a heart attack" Kim asked. "Bella thought she saw Leah" Emily said in her 'I'm perfectly innocent' voice. I shot her a quick glare, "If I remember correctly, you were yelling too." I said. "Maybe you both are are just paranoid." Kim said dramatically. "We wouldn't have felt it necessary to be paranoid if you would have hurried up." Emily and I said at the same time. "Jared called. If I would have rushed him off the phone he would have suspected something and came over." We all took a deep breath, relieved that Leah didn't stop us. "I wonder why she didn't stop us" I said.

"Maybe she didn't see us but then again the way you guys were screaming there's no way she didn't notice." Kim said. "She doesn't care" Emily said sadly. "She doesn't want anything to do with the pack outside of patrolling and she doesn't really have a choice about that." We all stayed silent after that. I cut my eye at Emily. She looked really sad. I forgot they were best friends before Sam imprinted on her." Look." I said trying to distract her. The Thank You for Visiting La Push sign was in view. We all held our breath waiting for the pack to storm out of the trees and stop us.

When we cleared the sign and no one stopped us we started breathing again. "We did it I said. I can't believe it." Emily said in utter amazement. "This is so cool!" Kim yelled. "We did it! We did it!" We chanted together but our joy died when we saw Leah standing in the middle of the road. "I'm so dead." I said. "No you're not." Emily said trying to comfort me. "Yes I am. I took the alphas and betas imprints off the reservation without them knowing." I replied. "I didn't think about it like that" They both said at the same time. "I'm not even an imprint, my life means nothing to them" I said panicking.

"They're not going to kill you. We like so they wouldn't do that to us and they like you too." Kim said. I stopped the car and Leah walked to my window. She motioned for me to roll own my window and I did. Before she could say anything we all started talking at the same time. I don't even know what we were say. "SHUT UP!" Leah yelled. Okay" We said. "Unlock the car, Swan." I did as she said. I thought she was going to drag me out and put me in the back seat so she could drive us back but when she got in instead, I was surprised. "Let's go, Swan I don't have all day. I started to turn around when Leah started to yell. "What are you doing." "Heading back to La Push" I said sadly. "Just... drive to Port Angeles, Swan….please."

"Okay." I said a little freaked out. I didn't know Sue taught Leah how to say 'please' or maybe I heard her wrong. "Did she just say please" I whispered to Emily. "I think so." Emily whispered back sounding just as freaked out as I did, "Maybe she hit her head on something." "You know I can hear you, right?" No one talked after that. It wasn't an awkward silence surprisingly but when we passed You Are Now Leaving Forks. Emily, Kim and I started to giggle. "Dorks." Leah sighed. By the time we made it to Port Angeles, it was 12:30 and everyone except Leah celebrated by talking trash.

"I can't believe we made this far and no one noticed besides Leah" Emily said. "That's because we are smarter than them" Kim said smugly. "Looks like the badass vampire hunters got out smarted by humans" I said sarcastically. "Kim, did you bring your cell phone" Leah asked. "Um... yes" she replied. "Give it to me." Kim did as Leah said. "I don't want the pack to interrupt us and you can't help but answer the phone when Jared calls you so I'll give it back to you later" she said. She's going to stay with us? I thought. Leah is full of surprises today. We decided to go to Café Garden.

I've never been there but before but Emily and Kim have and they say I have to try it. When we get there, I parked the car. I got out the car and helped Emily get out. We went inside and the hostess greeted us. "Hi." she said and we said hi back. "Where would you like to sit?" "Is outside ok with you guys?" Emily asked. "Sure." The day was beautiful. Not a cloud in the sky and it was surprisingly warm out. The hostess walked us to the patio area. We were close to the woods so the trees gave us shade. "Your server will be with you in a minute." she said as she gave us our menus. Then she walked away. We quickly decided what we wanted and our waitress came just in time. "Hi. I'm Molly and I will be your server for today. Have you decided what you want?" Leah ordered for us. "Thanks, Leah, you're such a gentleman." I said batting my eyelashes at her. The three of us laughed and Leah slightly smiled before returning to her usual bored glare look. I like this Leah. She's fun I thought. "Can someone help us to the bathroom?" Emily asked. We all went together. A few minutes later, we headed back to our table and our waitress was sitting our food down. We had so much food that she had to pull another table over. "We have to give her a nice tip." Kim said. We all agreed.

We shared our food and chatted in between eating even Leah was joining our conversation here and there. We laughed and joked. I was really in enjoying myself. It was so different from hanging out with the Cullen's or with Jessica and Angela. The Cullens didn't eat so I would always eat fast. It was kind of creepy having someone stare at you while you eat. When I occasional hung out with Jessica and Angela, it felt weird. I didn't fit in Jessica and Angela's world and I didn't fit in the Cullen's world either. But with Emily, Kim, and Leah... I did.

Kim and Emily were just as human as I was and we know about a world that most didn't and Leah was still relatable even though she turned into a giant wolf. She was still human slightly I think. "Can I ask you a serious question" Leah asked. "Sure' I shrugged. "Will you miss being human?" I didn't know how to answer that. I wanted to be with Edward but I never had a normal childhood.

I never really fit in with kids my age. I never had a best friend that I could hang out with or boyfriend before I came to Forks. I was alone but with the Cullens I had a family. All I had to do was give up was my human life and everyone in it and I could have them. Before I came to La Push, I didn't know what it was like to have Emily. Now that me and Emily had been spending a lot of time togther, we have become friends and now that I was getting to know Kim I can see us becoming friends. I would really miss them when I was turned. "Yes" I said.

"If you would have asked me that question before I started living with Billy, I would have told you no but I would have a lot of regrets" I said truthfully. "Regrets that I am going to hurt my parents and hurt Jacob even more than I already have but I didn't fully understand what I would be giving up until now". Leah went to ask me another question but the our waitress saved me before she could ask. "Can I get you guys any dessert?" She asked as she started to clear off the table. "Yes please." We said. We ordered chocolate cheesecake and a few minutes later, she brought it to us. "So good" I said with my mouth full. "I wonder if the boys know that were gone." Kim said. "Hopefully not." I said. "How did Emily talk you into this?" Leah asked. "I played on her desire to get revenge on Paul" Emily sighed. "For ripping off your man's arm off." Kim said. I took a big bite of my dessert and put my head down. I should be mad at him for that but I was confused about why he did it. Our waitress came over and saved me again. "Is there anything else I can get you?" "No thank you" I said.

"Just let me know when you're ready to pay." She said as she gave us our check. Oh crap I thought. I was so excited about getting out of La Push that I forgot that I only had 10 bucks in my wallet. I looked over at Emily and Kim. They had the same look on there on their faces that I did. "Don't tell me you guys forgot to bring your wallets." Leah said sarcastically. "No, I have my wallet" I said. "So do I" Emily said. Kim stayed quiet and was avoiding eye contact. "Kim" Emily and I said at the same time. "I'm sorry I forgot to put my wallet in my bag." She confessed.

"It's Jared fault, he distracted me." I picked up the check and read $194.00. "Oh crap" I said out aloud. "It can't be that bad" Leah said as she reached out for the check. I handed it to her. When she saw the bill, her eyes bugged out of her head. "We're doomed" she said. I went to lie but I couldn't. We were all wracking our brains to figure out how we were going to dig ourself out of this without getting busted. "We could just make a run for the car before they'd notice." Leah said. "Me, run?" Emily said. "I haven't ran since I found out I was pregnant. And what about poor Molly?" We all nodded at that. Molly was a good waitress and it would be all our fault if she got fired." Kim said. "And the chocolate cheesecake... I will not live without it, Leah." "Really?" We all said in stereo. Kim shrugged, "We're going to have to call them." "No" I said. "I don't want to die. "Hey, Swan, where is the credit card Cullen gave you?" Leah asked. I dropped my fork in shock. "How do you know about that" I said. "Seth. Now give it to me." She demanded. "But it's not mine." "Is your name on it?" "No." I lied but Leah gave me a threatening look and she kind of scared me. "Yes" I said defeatedly. "Then it's yours now give it to me." "But he'll know that I'm not on the res-" "Card, Swan" She said interrupting me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I handed Leah the card and she took it. "Kim, take Emily to the bathroom and meet us at the car." Leah said.

Kim did as Leah asked and disappeared with Emily. My palms were getting sweaty and my breathing picked up. "Calm down, Swan he's not going to get to you." She said. "He is if he knows where I am I said." "What am I chopped liver?" Leah said glaring at me. "I just don't want to you to get hurt." That shut her up for a second. the sun's still out Swan so you don't have to worry.

"That won't stop him from coming." I replied. "We just need a enough time to get back to La Push." Our waitress came over and Leah gave her the card. She came back a few minutes later and Leah signed the receipt for me. Leah got up and dragged me with her. "I'm driving just so you know so give me the keys." She said. I headed out with her without a fight. Leah unlocked the door and we got inside.

Emily and Kim came out a minute later and got in. The Resturant shared a parking lot with the hotel so Leah had plenty of room to turn the car around. As we were pulling out I kept looking around to see if I saw Edward's Volvo but I didn't see it flying into the lot to block us from leaving. "Are we going home?" Emily asked. "Nope." Leah said. "We're more likely to run into him if we head home now." "So where are we going?" I asked. "To see a movie." She shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long. It's almost been a year since I last updated and I know I'm a jerk for it. I'll try and do better. This chapter gave me a hard time. I went back ten different times to change something. I still feel like my writing is crap but I also feel like I improved a little. Thank my gorgeous and highly sophisticated beta and sister Ally but she goes by the name Rainbow Pimp in the hood. She's a real G. CHI TOWN SHOW SOME LOVE WOOT WOOT! HER WORDS NOT MINE. She wouldn't know what sophisticated meant even if it came up and bit her on the butt. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Chapter Twelve

As we walked out the theater through the back exit we were all laughing, except Leah, who was slightly smiling. We had just finished watching About Time and we loved it. As we got closer to the car it started to dawn on us that the sun wasn't out anymore. Leah put her arm around Emily trying to speed her up as much as possible. Leah made sure to park my car next to a Hummer to ensure that the only way you could see us was if you pulled into the parking lot and carefully looked around. When we got to the car Leah unlocked the door and quickly helped Emily into the passenger seat while Kim and I hurried into the back seat. Driving back home wasn't as fun as leaving. Everyone one was on alert especially Leah. Leah drove at the legal speed and tried not to draw any attention to us. She kept checking the rearview mirror and scanning the forest.

The closer we got to La Push, the more nervous I got. I kept waiting for Edward's Volvo to appear and try to cut us off. We just passed the Thanks for Visiting Forks sign and my stomach was still in knots. There's no way that Edward didn't know that we used the card so why didn't he come find me? I smiled to myself and thought that maybe he was finally listening to me and giving me the space I asked for. This gave me hope and made my heart swell with joy that Paul was wrong. Once Edward and I worked out the bumps in our relationship, things were going to exactly like I envisioned it. Us, together forever and me finally being his equal. My happy feeling vanished as soon as I saw Emmett's huge Jeep blocking our way. Emmett's Jeep is so big that it takes up our lane and half of the other. Leah could have gotten past but with Edward their it was unlikely. There was nowhere for us to go. I can't get past him." Leah said.

"We're stuck" Kim whispered. "Just turn around," Emily said in a panicked. "That's exactly what he wants," I said. Edward got out of the car and walked halfway towards the car and stopped. Kim grabbed my hand shakily. "We need to talk, Bella," Edward yelled. Leah's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Don't bother trying." "You won't get past me, " he said menacingly to Leah. She was livid. "Leah, calm down," I said. There was only one way Edward was going to get out of our way and that was for me to go with him. I didn't want to but I had no choice. "I mean it, Bella, come out." A tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it away and grabbed hold of the door handle. "You can't go out there, " Kim said grabbing my hand tighter. "It's going to be okay, guys."

"You better not, Swan" Leah growled at me. "What other choice do we have?" "I just want to talk." Edward walked closer to the car and everyone tensed up. "Stop" I yelled to Edward. "You win I'll come out just give me a minute." Edward smiled and nodded "Bella..." Emily said but I stopped her. "This stress isn't good for the babies," I said. I'm really sorry I ruined our girls day out." I said without taking my eyes off Edward. I took a deep breath but I refused to cry. I pulled my hand away from Kim's. I got out of the car. Edward steps closer but I put my hand up to stop him. "You said you wanted to talk so stay right there." He frowned. "I'm sorry Bella for everything." "I know I messed up but I need to know if... you ever plan on forgiving me," he said. I didn't know what to say. If I was being honest with myself there was a small part of me that wanted to stay in La Push forever. "On August the 13th will... you be there or not," he said in a trembling voice. I looked at him and I know if he could cry he would. "Edward I love you." I always have but why did you do it." He looked at me for a few minutes. Like he was trying to find the right words. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. "We're out of time". " What'" I said confused. I suddenly could hear a car fast the sound of tries sqealing. I turned around and saw Paul stepping out of Sams truck. He looked furious. "Oh crap, I mumbled. Paul walked towards me and right between Me and Edward. "Get the fuck out of our way" Paul yelled.

"This doesn't concern you."Hows that when you're blocking our way like some psycho" he growled. Listen here you mongrel. No, you listen to me asshole." Either you leave now or this time I'll rip you into pieces and set you on fire." Paul calm down I said grabbing his arm. He pulled his arm away from me. Edward walked closer and got in Pauls' face. I tried to pull them apart but two arms wrapped around me and pulled me away. I could see Edward lips moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Paul never backed down nor did he look afraid. "Edward turned to me. "Decide what you what Bella." "I have: said. "Then come with me," he said as he takes two steps towards me. I froze.

"That's what I thought," He said then he disappeared. A second later Emmett's jeep was speeding back towards Forks. "Get back into the car Bella," Leah said in my ear. She let me go and we walked back to the car and got in. The drive back to Emily's was tense. No one said a word. I was so confused. I didn't notice we were there until Paul opened my door and pulled me out. He guided me inside with Kim and Leah help Emily. We all sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Paul to start yelling but he never did. We just sat there and he just stood there and glared. Ten minutes later Sam and Jared came.

"We're sorry" Kim, Emily, and I said at the same time. "It was my idea," Emily said. Please don't be mad at Bella I talked her into it." "Figures you would be the ringleader," Paul said. "I'm sorry I didn't think Edward would find us." Sam sighed. "It's my fault," Sam said. "I know you were up to something when I left this morning but I ignored it." "I don't care whose fault it is" Paul yelled. "The next time you four want to sneak off the res make sure it's not on my day off. I opened my mouth to tell him that was the whole point in me going but decided against it. He was already mad enough. "You all should go home," Sam said. "okay," Kim and I said jumping up. "Flat leavers" Emily mumbled.

"Who wants a ride," I said ignoring her. Paul looked at us with disgusted and left. I sighed. Let's get going" Jared said. We headed to the car. Kim and Jared sat in the back and Leah sat with me in the front. As I drove I could hear Kim whispering to Jared probably about how sorry she was. I drop off Kim and Jared first. I didn't bother pulling into her driveway. As they got it started to drizzle.

They said goodbye and rushed inside. Since Leah lived across the street I turned around and got closer to her house. "Did you know that Paul was following us?" I asked before she could get out. No, she nodded. "I missed her," Leah said. I was surprised that she would admit that she missed Emily. Especially to me. "Like you, I don't have any friends." "Not that I can blame them but people don't like being around me." "She missed you too," I said smiling. I ignored her comment about me not having friends. I figured why it was pointless to ruin a genuine moment between us. She opened the door and was about to got out when she suddenly stopped and faced me. " You better not tell anyone I said that got it, Swan." "No one would believe me," I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes and shut the door. I started home and suddenly it started raining buckets. "Really you couldn't wait until I got home. I yelled at the rain. I drove very slow as I could. Which was really hard in this car. the slightest tap on the pedal would make this car go from zero to thirty. Suddenly I could see someone standing in the road. It was Paul so I stopped. He walked over to my window. I rolled it down.

"Paul what are you doing in the middle of the road," I said. "Let me drive you home," he said" I was in shock. I went to say something but he stopped me. "Just let me drive you home." He opened the door and pulled me out. The cold rain hit and it made me shiver. He walked me to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I got in and he ran to the other side and got in. He drove with saying one word to me and I watched him the entire time. "When are you going to decide," he asked.

"There's nothing to decide anymore I already chose Edward." We pulled in to Bill's driveway. He turned and looked me. "Listen here Swan this isn't about you choosing a life with Jacob or a life with Cullen. Even if Jacob came back tomorrow what was between you too is gone." "You broke it," he said. His words felt like a slap in the face. This is about you choosing yourself or Cullen. "I love him" I whispered. "But you don't love yourself right."

"When you love someone you do your best not to hurt them and he hurt you, Bella." Tears sprung to my eyes and I hung my head. "In one of the worst way someone who said they love you can." I started to cry and no matter how hard I tried to stop I couldn't. Paul put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. "It's okay be confused that's what it means to be human but you can stay confused forever." "Time waits for no one so decided already." With that, he got out of the car and disappeared into the forest. I sat in the car and cried until there were no more tears for me too cry. as much I hated to admit Paul was right. I had to decide.

Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long. It's almost been a year since I last updated and I know I'm a jerk for it. I'll try and do better. This chapter gave me a hard time. I went back ten different times to change something. I still feel like my writing is crap but I also feel like I improved a little. Thank my gorgeous and highly sophisticated beta and sister Ally but she goes by the name Rainbow Pimp in the hood. She's a real G. Lady in the streets, freak in the sheets. CHI TOWN SHOW SOME LOVE WOOT WOOT! HER WORDS NOT MINE. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
